1. Field of the Invention
A composition including vinyl siloxane and a quantum dot, and various fields of application of the composition are included.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A quantum dot is a material having a crystalline structure of only a few nanometers in size, and is composed of about several hundred atoms to several thousand atoms. Since the quantum dot is very small, a quantum confinement effect occurs therein. The quantum confinement effect refers to a phenomenon in which when an object is reduced to a nano size or less, an energy band gap of the object is increased. Accordingly, when light of a wavelength having energy higher than the energy band gap is incident onto the quantum dot, the quantum dot absorbs the light so that an energy level of the quantum dot changes to an excited state, and then the energy level of the quantum dot drops to a ground state while the quantum dot emits light having a specific wavelength. The wavelength of the emitted light is determined by an energy corresponding to the band gap.
In general, the smaller the particle of a quantum dot is, the shorter the wavelength of light that is generated is, and the larger the particle of the quantum dot is, the longer the wavelength of light that is generated is. This is a distinct electrical and optical property different from that of existing semiconductor materials. Therefore, the light emitting characteristics of the quantum dot that are desired may be implemented by controlling the size, composition and the like of the quantum dot.